Dresden, Meet Wendy DresdenxOC
by ALostWinchester
Summary: Harry Dresden doesn't need anymore complicated women in his life. Then in walks Wednesday, often called Wendy, the daughter of a fallen angel and his new clairvoyant friend. There is no Dresden-Mystery in this fan-fiction, I'm not capable of doing Jim Butcher justice, I am capable of writing a romance... of sorts. Some chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Molly's voice came, panicked and alarming through Harry's house. He had been sleeping but he was well and truly awake now. Used to springing into defensive action at the drop of a wizard's hat, he emerged from his room to meet Molly, wearing only his jeans, that he'd barely been able to get all the way to the top of his long legs never mind doing the zip and button.

Molly was struggling to drag in an unconscious young woman similar in age to her. Harry helped Molly get the stranger to the couch and guessed she was a friend of Molly's based on the eye brow piercing, nose ring and lip ring. The tattoo-encased arm helped him reach that conclusion.

"What did you do?" Harry grumbled, heaving his door closed and looking to see if Mouse sensed something wrong with the girl. The wooly mammoth looked curious, but unafraid as Molly tried to focus her energy and sense something note-wrothy from the girl.

"Nothing, now shh, I'm concentrating."

"Who is she?"

Molly didn't answer. Tired and annoyed from such a rude awakening, Harry gripped her shoulder and jerked her to face him,

"Molly, I'm you're teacher, not your comrade in arms. Who is this girl and why is she in my living room?" he demanded.

"I don't know who she is! I found her like this: babbling and stumbling in and out of consciousness and I was going to just direct her to the nearest hospital or church for help when she started mumbling about the vampire Courts and the wizard's Council and the Fae." Molly replied, her voice high and frantic with worry. Harry took a deep breath and began counting to 10. Molly was afraid of the Wizard's Council because if she was caught misusing her magic, she would be killed. It was obvious that when she saw this girl, she identified with her and brought her to the only safe magical place she knew.

"What do you expect me to do with her?" Harry asked calmly, his temples throbbing already.

"I don't know. Anything! I couldn't take her home, and it was too far to drag her anywhere else. I couldn't leave her the way she was Harry. Please help me."

Molly was an attractive young girl, with tattoos and piercing that made her look as tough as she was, but her eyes always gave her away. Beneath her tough exterior was a heart of gold, albeit misguided most of the time. Harry looked between Molly's pleading eyes to the stranger on his couch.

"One night."

Molly embraced Harry, "Thank you!" And began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I can't stay out all night without my parent's noticing. I can't stay cooped up all of the time."

"That was the deal, Molly."

"Relax, Harry, I was only at a friends, watching movies. Nothing sinister."

"I don't believe that for a second."

A playful smile danced on her lips. She moved towards Harry and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for helping her, and not telling on me to my parents."

Harry fixed her a cold stare, carrying over the gravity of the trust she was playing with. She left sheepishly and Harry instructed Mouse to watch the girl on the couch. Harry made his way back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up to a foreign yelp coming from his bathroom. His mind wasn't quite aware a stranger had been deposited on his couch and stayed the night quite yet, but it was aware of an explanation piecing itself together.

The yelp turned into a song. He started to remember Molly's entrance, and the girl. He concluded it was the stranger in his cold shower; that's what she got for stumbling around drunk and/or stoned or whatever else she could be. It didn't slow her singing down though, her shivers began to relax and her voice gained power as it sang melancholy ballads. His wrist began to twinge as he realised he had been listening intently for three songs now. He got up and headed straight into the bathroom to interrupt her shower.

He was instantly paralysed by what he saw.

She was just exiting the bath tub, and water cascaded from her saturated, seemingly black hair over her soft features, and flawless curves. She smiled a beaming smile of happiness and said,

"Good morning. Are you alright?"

Harry was still waking up, otherwise he would have turned away, embarrassed. But it had been a long time since his last sexual encounter and his smaller brain managed to trump the larger. He stared at a tattoo of a burning book, its pages billowing up, over her thigh and reaching her stomach. It was incredibly complimentary to her figure. She had a very caress-able figure. She reached gracefully for a towel and perched herself on the edge of the bathtub.

"Shouldn't you have clothes on?"

"Should you have any on at all?"

He was dumbfounded.

"Have you ever noticed that its Judaism and Islamic tradition and Catholic traditions that take it upon themselves to hide the flesh of men and women? All religions that originated from a concentrated part of the world. Yet western cultures such as Pagan traditions, and then those of the Amazon and Africa have no qualms with naked flesh? The westernised world even allowed people to be displayed naked in paintings freely and still do, but how is living flesh so different? I mean, look at what it's done to you; you're so crippled by this conception that's been widely adopted, you've turned rather stupid."

Harry closed his gawping mouth. Was this another of Lasciel's projections? Because no woman as young as she looked, and as shapely as she was could make such worldly observations, surely.

"But you're definitely not stupid, Mr Dresden."

Harry's larger brain took over the steering wheel. "How do you know who I am?"

"There's a sign on your door out there with your name on it. It's not hard to read backwards if you try."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Wednesday."

"What happened to you last night?"

"Nothing. I just needed Molly to bring me here." Wednesday replied matter-of-factly as she pulled on her skin tight dress from last night. It's long sleeves, and the way it hugged her waist and hips beautifully almost distracted Harry, but he had found the loose strand of her lies.

"Molly said she doesn't know you."

"She doesn't."

"And that you were incoherent for the most part when she found you."

"I was, yes." Wednesday smiled, walking past Harry and towel-drying her hair.

"So how do you know her name was Molly?"

"More importantly, why did I need her to bring me here?"

Harry was disappointed he hadn't been able to ask that yet; how was he to know she'd beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?"

She disregarded this question as she settled onto the edge of his bed. "And how do I know that a certain shade of Lasciel is dying to be summoned and meet me?"

Fear, real fear, crossed Harry's heart and chilled him throughout. He hadn't told anyone about Lasciel. Only a certain Denarian was aware of that, and if so 'Wednesday' was either one of them or working for them. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I told you, I'm Wednesday," she began looking impatient until Harry cut her off,

"What do you want?" he boomed, striking such a fright into her that she almost jumped to stand. She met his intense gaze and answered,

"A friend."


	3. Chapter 3

The soulgaze ensued before Harry was ready. Before he knew it he was on a brightly lit carousel amidst blackness. The carousel was filled with spinning teacups, primary and secondary colours making him feel nauseous. Wednesday sat inside one of the carousels and he moved around 2 cups to join her. As he passed each he heard a different song playing inside the cups. Curious, he sat inside the cup with Wednesday.

She was unaware of him as she spun the tea cup, squeeling in happiness. Suddenly the music died and the teacup came to a halt. She shrugged and sprinted to the next teacup. In this cup there was no music and Wednesday grew pale as voices and sounds of metal against concrete swept around her. Harry sat inside and tried to listen and make out what she was hearing. He could barely concentrate amidst such chaos. He watched Wednesday turning pale until her mouth opened, her eyes shut and she screamed. She ran out of the cup and tried to make it to another when an invisiable force slammed into her, propelling her into the darkness.

As Harry saw this, Wednesday stared at Harry as he saw his self. He wore a chain belt around his waist, and locked to his chain were more chains, reaching out to figures from his life and his past; Lasciel, Nicodemus, Gentleman Jonny Marcone, his Godmother and more of his enemies. Around his wrists were ribbons which stretched through his hands to fis friends; Carin Murphy, Molly, Micheal, Ebeneazer, a projection of all he wanted to be, and more.

She took in as much as she could before being thrust out of the soulgaze.

Harry and Wednesday heard the door opening and Molly enterring. As the pair left the room almost together, Molly gave each a wry smile.

"Molly, this is-" Harry began, but Wednesday interrupted him,

"Hi, I'm Wendy, thank you for helping me last night. I'm so grateful." Wednesday smiled as she approached Molly and shook her hand heartily. Harry stared at the girl in confusion, why was she giving Molly a different name?

"I'm Molly, and you're welcome. Do you want to go and get something to eat? Maybe I can help you-"

"Food sounds great! You don't use magic to muddle people's minds do you? I experienced that last nighT and I'm not keen to repeat it."

Molly looked sheepish, and Harry was impressed - he had realised during his soulgaze with Wednesday that she was clairvoyant. She knew Molly's past. That's how she knew about Lasciel.

"I'd like to speak to Wendy, Molly."

The wry smile was back on Molly's face.

"No problem, I'll come back later." Molly answered, excusing herself and leaving.

Wednesday watched her go. "You've got your hands full with her." she sighed.

"You're clairvoyant." he stated coldly.

"Pain in the ass, isn't it?" she smiled, swivelling to face Harry.

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm not as young as I look. And they're somewhere in Maine, which reminds me, I should call them; being like me I don't need to call if I want to know how someone is."

"Where are you staying?"

"You're not that desparate to get rid of me yet, are you?"

"As a mater of fact, I am. I just saw into your soul and -"

"Is that what that was? I thought I had finally cracked..."

She'd never experienced a soulgaze before. Which meant she'd never met a wizard.

"It was a soulgaze; I saw your true nature just as you saw mine."

"Interresting, usually I'm the only one rummaging in people's heads."

"Why did you give Molly a different name?"

"We both know she has the potential to be dangerous to us both; I, like you, didn't want to give her my name."

Harry understood, names - pronounced correctly and precicely - were powerful.

"Yet you trusted me?"

"I have to trust someone."

"You don't look like you can pay my rates."

"I don't want to pay, I want to help."

Harry scoffed and walked to Mouse, to scratch the dog behind the ear. Mouse sat upright and thumped his tail on the ground as Harry explained,

"I don't need your help."

"It would be better than using Lasciel's."

Harry leaned on he mantelpiece of his fireplace. "How much do you know about that?"

"Not a lot of details, just raw emotion mostly. I know you hate the fact she's there, no matter how useful she can be. I know you're tempted to give in to her wiles and I also know you're glad you caught the coin and not baby Harry."

"I thought you didn't know details."

"That's an important moment for you."

"Why do you want..." Harry heard how ridiculous it was before he said the words, "To be my friend specifically?"

"I've spent a lot of time in places like McNalley's looking for people who could potentially help me over the past six years. You're the only person who has the potential to rescue me because I have no hope of being saved."

She said it with sadness and acceptance. Harry got the feeling it had taken her a long time to accept her future. He sat next to her, trying to convey a more open attitude to her situation.

"What's going to happen?" he asked. She looked at him, without a smile. She looked older now, mid to late twenties.

"I have no idea but it involves pain and torture I can't begin to imagine. I have no idea the outcome. I've visualised it from every approach and there is nothing that can save me from it. So now I just need to make sure I can escape when it happens."

A somber silence filled the room. Mouse padded over to Wednesday and she leaned towards him, telling him how hansom and lovely he was while clapping his pelt. he leaned against her legs and opened his mouth happily.

Harry looked to Mouse.

He looked to Wednesday.

Their soulgaze had shown Harry all he needed to know, but he still struggled to trust Wednesday.

"I don't trust you." he stated.

"You don't have to. But if you do me the favour of one chance to be useful," she looked up from Mouse, "you will."


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry walked through his apartment door, Wednesday handed him a t-shirt. Confusions swept over his face and disappeared in an instant. He pressed on through the apartment to his room; he needed a shower. As he did so, Mouse came to greet Wednesday with a stupid smile and a wagging tale. She scratched his chin and asked,

"Was it that bad?"

As she said this, Molly entered looking as exasperated as Harry had.

"You have no idea." Molly commented as she swept by Wednesday and Mouse too, and Wednesday mumbled to Mouse,

"Oh but I do, don't I?"

Wednesday remained with Mouse as Molly beat at Harry's door and yelled, "Stop cowering from me! You promised me you'd show me how to-"

"Go home Molly, we're finished lessons today." Harry's voice called through his door before the shower sounded.

"Harry!" Molly roared before letting out a long groan of unhappiness and storming out. "See you later, Wendy." Molly muttered, too polite beneath all her hair-dye and body modification not to.

Wednesday waved and made Harry some stir-fry chicken and vegetables while she waited for him to emerge; she knew he was going to forget to eat for some time once the next mystery came his way; within the next few hours. Now was his only real window.

After Wednesday manipulated her way into Harry's life, Harry first tested her skills as a clairvoyant. He started small, asking her about objects in his home, and moved on to business regarding his investigations as they filtered through. He never took her into the field with him. After a few months he even asked for her help where Warden business was concerned.

Harry walked in and sat next to Wednesday on the couch. His hair was dripping wet, his eyes dark and heavy, and he wore nothing but black, making his naked feet look whiter. She passed him a plate and two knives. He took them wordlessly and shovelled food into his mouth.

"Stoh giying me geen stush." he said through the food. Wednesday smiled, lifting Mac's own bottle of ale from the floor. Harry froze and eyed it, wondering if she would have it or pass it his way. She held it our to him. He dropped hi knife and took it, choking down a mixture of salad and ale. Once his mouth was empty he leaned back, panting but finally relaxed.

"Is she good yet?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time. He meant Molly; while he could only judge the outcome of her magical career by observing how she dealt with magic during his lessons, Wednesday had a much better grasp on judging everything else. To his dismay Wednesday just shook her head.

Time passed slowly, and Harry, Wednesday, Mouse and Mister sat in amiable silence.

"Someone's coming to talk to you." Wednesday informed him, and sure enough, five minutes later the door was knocked. Harry rose, stuck his plate and crockery in the sink, and opened the door to one Karin Murphy. Wednesday stood to leave them alone, but a wave of emotions knocked her back onto her seat. She had felt Harry's side of the relationship he had with Karin before, but she had never felt such a wealth of emotion and history between two people. As the premonitions of past, future, and true emotions ran rampant through her, she tried in vein not to pass out.

Karin noticed Wednesday immediately.

"Who is your friend?"

"Karin this is We-"

"A client." Wednesday interrupted. "A very dizzy, and distressed client." she added, sighing heavily afterword to make evident her struggle. Harry wanted to protest - Karin was trust worthy, surely Wednesday could sense that! "Entitled to a little professional investigator-client privilege, please."

Harry turned back to Karin, "She's fine, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know someone reported two people out in the sticks making and testing bombs amidst other strange activities matching the descriptions of you and Molly."

Harry sighed, "Thanks Murph, I'll start using a veil from now on."

"Be sure you do, Harry. How are things going with Molly anyway?" It didn't escape Harry that as Murphy spoke to him, she frequently drew her eyes beyond his arm to Wednesday.

"Her name is Wendy," Murphy's eyes snapped straight back to Harry's, "And progress with Molly is... trying."

"You're doing a good thing Harry." Murphy reassured him, leaving the statement open for him to talk about it further if he needed to. Wednesday groaned.

"I better get back to work." he said, and Murphy nodded before turning to leave and bidding him farewell. He heaved the door shut and turned to Wednesday.

"What are you-"

"What!" she bellowed, "Was that!?"

Harry looked confused as he watched her hold her head with both hands, elbows pointed his in the air. She looked at him and realised she had to elaborate.

The sheer volume of emotion alone was enough to knock me sideways! And then all of the history - and that time you saw her with your Sight, and the sheer pain you never realised when your hand was melted with fire, and the state her soul was in when-"

Wednesday was becoming frantic and Harry moved towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, which looked tiny beneath his shovel-like hands. He shushed her until all she could do was pant. "Better?"

"Harry, you carry around so much baggage where she is concerned; you need to do something about it. Never mind the fact you seriously need to get laid, you two are so tangled that as of right now I refuse to be in direct contact with you both at once. I mean, I'm so full of joy and sadness and admiration!" There was a pause as she found Harry's eyes again, without looking directly at them. "And I'm horny!"

Harry burst out laughing at that. Wednesday followed suit, trying to defend herself, "I meant- I didn't mean- You're horny and it- it made me horny and- You know what I meant!"

He remained seated next to her as the hilarity calmed. Eventually he confessed, "Murphy and I are complicated."

"I gathered. You know you both are the only ones that make it so complicated? It would only be a ruined relationship if you both actively behaved like it were. And as for the growing old and raising a family thing; how can either of you be so sure it will last long enough for that?"

"That's exactly the risk neither of us wants to take."

"Then move on already, you'll give me a psychic seizure otherwise." Harry looked pensive, and sad. "Harry you're holding yourself back for something you can't have."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What are the scenarios for Murphy and me."

"Wednesday stared at Harry blankly for a minute."

"Certain."

"Go on."

"No. All I will say is that you're not getting together. You've both decided so, and I advise you stop pining for her."

Harry detected a hint of jealousy in Wednesday's tone. It made him feel better. Wednesday's eyes rolled as his impression of her finally evolved. "I'll think about that."

"You should." Wednesday smiled as she rose from the couch. "I'm going to head out while you do - more job hunting. Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"Anytime." he smiled, "And thanks for cooking. No more green stuff."

"It's good that you have dreams Harry."

He watched her go. She still dressed like a teenager - her piercings, and coloured hair drawing attention to how abnormal she was where her tight black dress that could have been short enough for a t-shirt and bore slits either side that exposed her green bra, and her brightly coloured, pop-art tights failed to. Her thigh-high boots hugged her shapely legs, and made her only slightly taller with a very practical block heel. Her leather jacket hung out of her bag and Harry found he was sad once the door closed behind her.

Even with Mouse, Mister, and a petulant Lasciel in the room, he felt lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had been occupied. He had had trust issues with his brother and was trying to run all over Chicago to protect witches some vampires had been using to weaken the White Council a little more.

Wednesday too had been occupied, or she would have tried to help him. Harry stood from his seat in the waiting area and smiled as she approached. She walked slowly, carefully measuring each step. When she finally reached him he handed her the zipper she had asked him to bring in her letter.

"I was watching you." she told him as she accepted her bellonging, left in her appartment she now had no job to pay for.

"I thought you might of been." he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." she smiled thinly and ducked her head down to walk ahead of him. He paused to look back at the locked gate of the psyche ward in the hospital. Was that the darkness she had predicted or did he have to ask?

In the IHOP Wednesday picked at her foor as Harry tucked in. Eventually she looked up at him with a firm,

"No."

"No what?"

"No that wasn't the Hell I know is coming. That was... unfortunate."

"You had a seizure in a train station, I wouldn't-"

"I was overwhelmed with it. The Sight I mean."

Wednesdays idea of Sight was different to Harry's, but he understood.

"Maybe Chicago isn't the place for you; it's one of the most magically charged places in the world."

"I can't escape my burden no matter where I go. If I come across one person as fucked up as you I can lose my mind in an instant, given you are in the right frame of mind."

"Yet you still asked me to collect you from the asylum."

Her eyes darkened with sadness and she pushed her plate away.

"I didn't mean to..." Harry started, but he left the sentence hanging in the air as Wednesday stood and left. He left some money on the table, ignored the part of him that couldn't stand to see good IHOP wasted, and tried to follow her. She was tiny in comparison to Harry, yet he couldn't find her at all. It was like she had vanished.

Harry spent the day fretting over her disappearence. The only logical explination was that someone or something had taken her - or she'd suddenly developed magical talents which is something she had never exibited before. Uneless she'd been lying. It had been awful knowing she was in the psyche ward, especially after seeing what it did to her. She was strapped to a guerny and for a second Harry thought she really had cracked. Until the nurse had to leave for a second and she began to pant with exertion. She had assured him she was fine and that all the emotional scars around her were going to take time to control. When the nurse returned, Wednesday let out a wail and Harry noticed the sudden change in the nurse; she had received bad news of some kind he was sure.

At first he'd tried to think of a way to supress Wednesdays Awareness but even Bob knew of nothing that could help. So he waited and worried about her. He sometimes imagined seeing her for the first time again. Even dreamt of the green food she would thrust upon him when she knew he was hungry and he didn't. He didn't realise the impact she had on his life until she was gone.

There he was trying to reintroduce her to his life, and maybe try and make a little more effort with her, and he had shut her out immediately. If only he wasn't such a -

The door was knocked and Mouse got to his feet to scratch at it. He seemed excited by the presence from the other side of the door

Harry dropped his wards and opened it to find Wednesday standing in the middle of the night, at his door.

"I decided you had suffered enough." she said to him. He stepped aside, gesturing her to come in and she took three paces before dropping to her knees to see Mouse. When she stopped clapping the dog, she stood and stepped intimately close to Harry.

"You know," she began, "If you thought I would be watching you maybe shoundn't have -"

"Did you watch me and..."

"No. But I did know it was happening and, I confess..."

"What do you confess?"

"I might have been a little jealous."

"Really?" he grinned, feeling releaved and excited at once.

"Might have. A little bit."

"I see." he said dismissively and leaned towards Wednesday's lips. His kiss was met with enthusiasm and he pressed her body close to him. she wrapped herself around him and he pulled her towards his bedroom. As he leaned down onto it, Wednesday climbed on top of him, discarding the top halves of their clothes and allowing the fabrics to fall where they may.

Wordlessly, they twisted over and under each other, audibly agreeing with each new move and new touch. Clothes were scattered over the floor. Mouse's cusrious face was shut out with an exertion of Harry's will towards his bedroom door, and the sounds of the city were drowned out.

Once it ended, Harry stroked Wednesday's tattooed arm while she face him on his bed, her eyes shut as she leveled out the balance of emotions in her head. Before he knew it he was asleep. Wednesdays eyes snapped open as something pulled at her for her attention.

Something from Hary's cellar.


	6. Chapter 6

She had struggled with the trap door - it was heavy, and for the first time she descended the ladder. Lingering magical energies wrapped around her like a blanket. It was dark, but she found a candle lit before a skull and an open book. She smirked, it looked like the skull was reading by candlelight. She could see it in her head; orange eyes glowing and shouting at the characters -

Wednesday sucked in a breath.

She could see too, Harry coming to talk to the skull, looming over the miniature city taking up most of the limited space in the cellar, and she watched as he poured a part of his self into the model.

She walked over and looked closely as his face lost its colour, his eyes moving as though he was scouting his own cellar for trouble. A flicker in the model caught Wednesday's attention, and she leaned in closer.

"Don't do that!" a voice ordered, and Wednesday turned to the skull.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Its not for you to See."

"I wasn't going to souch it-"

"That's not what I meant Seer."

Wednesday paused for a second.

"What are you, then?"

"Bob."

"Wendy."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not giving you my name."

Somehow, the tiny orange orbs in his eye sockets narowed.

"Do you have a reason to hide?"

"Says the spirit in the skull in a cellar."

Bob paused.

Wednesday realised her Vision was gone, and she was back to reality. "I guess we're at an impasse." she commented.

"Hrm." the skull replied. Wednesdays eyes danced over the model. It was Chicago - a very odd and patch-work Chicago, but from the new angle she'd moved to, it was just like the post cards. Seconds ticked past.

"So how does it work?" she asked, stepping towards it.

"_Harry,_" he emphasised, "focuses on something he needs to find and looks for it here. The scale is exact and there are peices of places to match this model to the real city."

"And you helped?"

"_He_ helped. I have all the knowledge, he has the hands."

"It's very impressive."

"Of course it is - have you even heard of a focus like this done to such scale and detail before?"

"Never. Could I use it?" she asked as an idea came to mind.

"No." Harry's voice said sternly. Wednesday jumped, and met his eyes. They were just plain angry. "What are you doing down here? And why are you talking to her?"

"She-" Bob began but Wednesday interrupted.

"Not even spirits escape me."

With a smirk she walked towards the ladders but Harry stepped in her way.

"I know its tempting, to try to find out what's comming for you, but that model isn't stable." he spoke softly, but no matter how he said it, Wednesday would still be chilled to her bones.

"I'm going to go Harry." she said quietly, and moved around him to replace his t-shirt for the outfit she'd been wearing. He didn't emerge from the cellar. He walked over to a chair and sighed into it.

"She's trouble Harry," Bob warned, "All Seers are."

Harry heard the door being heaved closed and closed his eyes. The place was too quiet. If only he could hear beyond the door. He'd have heard Wednesday fighting for freedom from the grip of someone's hand over her mouth, a cloth pressing poison into her lungs. He heard Mouse's barking though. It brought him out the cellar and accross to the door. Mouse was barking at it, pawing at the door with frustration. Harry opened it and Mouse bustled out, whimpering and looking down.

Blood has pooled on his step. No one was around.

"Shit." he hissed.


End file.
